


Pay for your Sins

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Genocide Sans, Magic, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely if you reset and toy with the once perfect timeline no one will remember right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay for your Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoraDaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/gifts).



> Request for BlueFlower88
> 
> You asked for dom sans/biting/tentacles so I let my imagination go a little crazy on this one. Enjoy!

Today had been yet another perfect day for Sans on the surface, ever since the human had broken the barrier, days went by in peace and complete joy. Toriel had become a teacher as she'd always wished, Frisk attended school, everyone's dream had become a reality, he was.. happy.

And as he went to sleep one night, something changed.

"SANS! SANS GET UP YOU LAZY BONES WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!" Papyrus yelled at hin from downstairs. He would always be woken up like that..

In the Underground.

His eyesockets shot open and he stared in disbelief at his room, his old room.   
'No, no, no this can't be happening!" Sans looked around, panicking. The only reason someone would want a true reset would be.. No.. NO!

He shot up, picking up his blue jacket, and ran out of the house, his eye blazing with rage as he teleported in Snowdin forest.

\--------------------------------

Hands covered in dust, you stepped out of the ruins. You just did this because you felt like it. No one remembers your sins anyways, and you can always fix whats broken later, so why not toy around with your possibilities a little bit, they're practically infnite. If you remembered correctly, after passing by the hidden camera Alphys put behind a rock, you would come across a branch which would then be broken by Sans, then, he would do the old woopie-cushion in the hand trick before leading you on to Papyrus. Sans had been such a harmless character in the Neutral and Pacifist run, he shouldn't put up much of a fight.

Your keep walking even as you heard the loud 'Crack' of a branch breaking behind you. How hilarious. The trees around you seemed just as omnious as when you'd first seen them. But you weren't scared, you knew this story.

At least you thought you did.

When you got to where Sans usually shows up, you decided to mess with the timeline a little, normally when he would ask you to turn around and shake his hand, you turned around before he could say a word. The smile adorning your features quickly dropped as the Sans in front of you wasn't like the one you remembered. 'Why?' One of his white pupils was blazing blue and yellow, and a frown replaced his permanent grin, his entire facial expression showed hatred and anger. 'How is this possible? He shouldn't remember wh-' Your thoughts were cut short as you felt magic wrap around your throat, before it threw you against a tree, the rough bark scratching your skin and leaving it bruised and bleeding as you slid down the tree, hitting the ground unceremoniously, your entire back was in pain as he stepped closer to you. "Why did you do it kiddo? Did you want to have a bad time?" Each word was spit with hatred. "Or is it that you thought this was all just a game?" The magic around your throat squeezed painfully, blocking any air from reaching your lungs, he kneeled in front of you. "If I can't kill you because you'll reset. Then I'll give you something that you will remember forever, something that no matter how many times you reset, you won't ever be able to get back. I'm going to make you mine." He growled at you, his magic holding all of your limbs in place. "And no matter how many timelines you travel, no matter where you go. I will always own you. Let's see if you still want to face your sins after this." A grin made it's way ontop his face. But not his usual relaxed jokester grin, a sadistic, predatory grin. One of his bony hands made it's way to your shirt, pulling it up, the bruises on your back stinging at every shift of the fabric.

Taking a moment to look at you, bruised and at his mercy like this, Sans felt a control over things he hadn't had in an eternity, and so he bit down on your neck, his unusually sharp canines piercing the flesh with ease, leaving you painfully whimpering as he sucked and licked at the bloodied, sensitive flesh. Fear grew in your gut at the thought of how easily he could rip off a chunk of your flesh with those canines, but you knew he wanted to keep you alive, he wanted you to suffer through this. The hold his magic had on you and the lack of oxygen of it squeezing your throat left you dizzy, unable to access a reset. A squeal of pain and surprise made it's way out of your mouth when one of his hard hands grasped your breast, squeezing it like dough and digging his bony fingertips into it, making you shamefully moan out with whatever air could reach into your lungs.

Once he'd judged your breasts were sore enough from his rough treatment, he ripped appart your pants with his bare hands, the ripped fabric still clutching to your calves, but none of it was left to cover your underwear, which, even if you hated to admit it, was wet from his treatment. "Look at you, you filthy sinner, all wet for me. This isn't even going to cause you pain if you're that wet. Well.." He flipped you over with his magic, your face landing into the snow as he held your arms behind your back, and your hips in the air. "Sorry. But I wasn't planning for you to enjoy this." He grinned, pulling your underwear down in a single, quick motion and digging his teeth into your thigh this time, enjoying your squeal of pain into the cold snow. He sucked out as much blood as he could before pulling away, the crimson liquid staining his teeth. Tears dripped from your eyes as you heard the sound of fabric rustling behind you, before feeling something slick and wet pressing your entrance, and feeling.. A- Another one pressing your other hole? No please tell me this wasn't happening, turning your heat best you could, you only caugh a glimpse of his inhumanly thick cock, and a tentacle sprouting from his back, pressing up against you, before your head was pushed down by magic again. You shivered in disgust as another cool appendage slithered down your back, and another one on your stomach, getting closer to your clit, you didn't have the time to make any noise of protest however.

Because his hips had already snapped forward, burrying the head inside of you and stretching you more than you thought was possible, stretching you so much you feared that you might rip. He groaned out behind you, loudly, feeling you clamping down around him as his first tentacle began pressing against your second hole, preparing the tight ring of muscle at least a little before pushing inside, deep. You were now sobbing at the burning pain you felt mixed with the shameful, disgusting pleasure brought to you by the tentacle pressing on your clit, the sparking feeling of magic leaving you whining and despertatly thrusting your hips despite the pain. "Such a slut, I wonder if you'll still be begging for more when I'm done with you." He took a hard and deep thrusting pace, leaving you no time to adjust before you already felt the thick head pressing against your cervix, and the tentacle in your other hole having also reached nearly that deep. One thing you were thankful for is the magic holding your hips up, otherwise your twitching legs would have already given in. "You're so tight.. Mmn.. Yess.." He growled behind you, pressing his body forward and pushing himself on your back, leading over you as his hips plowed deeper and faster, you shivered once again at the cold feeling of his saliva dripping down on your shoulder, and yet your body couldn't even feel the cold of the snow falling anymore, or the one underneath your face, all you could feel was the warmth growing inside of your belly, ready to explode and send you over the edge.

Sans let out a primal yell of pleasure as he bit down HARD on your shoulder and torrents of his hot cum burst into your already filled pussy, making you orgasm, your legs twitched and you could feel your insides throbbing around the two magical appendages as you let your cum pour out of you and into the snow bellow, you screamed his name, Sans, the name of your new owner, the name of the man who made you feel like you'd just been in a heaven of pain and pleasure. He pulled out, his cum gushing out as he watched it carefully, taking in how beautiful you looked like this, filled up with his seed. His magic released you as he leaned into your ear and whispered.

"Fix what you have done, bring us to the surface again and I will make you feel better than you thought was ever humanly possible, how's that sound, pet?" He gripped your chin and make you look into his eyes. "Anything, master.."

He had broken you, but it was the most beautiful feeling you had ever had.


End file.
